The present invention relates to an electric cable having a cable wire that is made of a plurality of individual wires and is disposed in a sleeve or tubing of insulating material. The sleeve is spaced from an end of the cable that is to be connected, and the cable wire is compressed in a region that freely extends beyond the sleeve.
Such a compressed region is provided in order to ensure that transfer resistance at the connection locations are as small as possible. For this reason, the conductor elements or individual wires disposed at the compression location are also interconnected, for example by welding. Although this compression of the cable wire has the aforementioned advantages, there exists the danger of wire breakage, and in particular due to dynamic and vibrational stress, especially in the transition area between the compressed and non-compressed portions of the cable wire.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to prevent wire breakage in the aforementioned transition area, and hence to improve the dynamic capacity or capability of the cable connection.
The object of the present invention is realized by a cable having a clamping collar or other crimping device that surrounds and is securely tightened on the cable, preferably being pressed into the sleeve; a tab made of conductor material extends from the clamping collar, axially to the cable, to the free end thereof, with the tab resting upon the compressed region of the cable wire. In this connection, the tab or tongue is expediently fixedly connected with the compressed region of the cable wire, preferably by means of welding. In addition, this tab should practically extend to the free end of the compressed section of the cable wire, and preferably should also have a width that corresponds to that of the compressed region.
The tab on the one hand and the clamping collar on the other hand are advantageously integrally or monolithically embodied. This ensures not only a fixed connection between the tab and the clamping collar, which serves as a holder, but in addition if these two elements are a single piece they can be mounted in common. This means that when the clamping collar is pinched or crimped onto or into the softer material of the sleeve, the tab is at the same time also securely anchored. After such a mounting, the compression of the cable wire, for example, by resistance. welding, and hence also the securement of the tab on the compressed region of the cable wire, can be carried out, with the compression generally being accomplished in such a way that the compressed region of the cable wire has a preferably rectangular or square cross-sectional configuration.
Further specific features of the present invention will be described in detail subsequently.